John Walker
John went into the Army. And while in the Army, he became a Airborne Ranger, and then joined the Special Forces. He worked as apart of a Special Forces Unit that dealt with Special Terrorists, specifically Demons and Warlocks. While in the Army he earned Degrees in History and World Religion. He earned the Rank of Master Sargeant in the Army. Outside of the Military, he moved up through the Ranks of Druidry. He made it all the way to the Rank of Master Druid, Third Degree. In a past life, Prue and John were married to each other. Early Years His parents are Melissa Warren, a witch who is descended from Melinda Warren's sister and Johnson Walker who is a magical creature known as a Berzerker & a Jotun. John was born one of four children, Jackson (Jax), Jefferson (Jeff), and Zurine. On the surface, he came from a proud Military Family, with multiple generations joining the military. The Johnson Family were here during the Gold Rush and were into Cattle Ranching and Oil. What most people did not know is that they were a Magical Family. The Warren Family that his mother came from came, is a long line of witches, descended from the Sister of Melinda Warren who married a male Phoenix Witch. Both Families were apart of Heathen Group of Druids and Witches who's duty it is to protect magic. That's how John's parents met. John was raised in California, outside of San Francisco. It was funny because he went to the School with the Charmed Ones, and played with them as kids. Secrets were kept in his family. His parents always raised him not to talk about magic, so he never talked about it outside the house. Later Years When he was in the 8th Grade, he asked the most popular girl in school out. Her name was Prue Halliwell. She was nice and sweet, but she said the meanest thing she ever said, "I do not date nerds, only strong men, tough men." Her boyfriend at the time was Andy Trudeau. His friends beat up John. Andry stopped them, saying he did not handle problems like that. John went home and talked to his father. His Father said something he would never forget, "Women want me who are more than one thing. You are smart, but they want a Man who can protect them." John made a decision. He embraced his primal magic, the Jotun and the Berzerker. He started working out. When he entered High School, he was a new person. Senior year of High School, John told his father that he was going into the Army, that he was ready to serve his country as a Man. The upcoming weekend was a three day weekend. His father took him to the Underworld and left him there, Friday afternoon to Monday morning. He went to school that morning with: broken ribs, a hairline fracture to his collar bone and his arm was in a sling. A young girl, Piper Halliwell, that he played with as a child, but had not associated with in years, approached him. She spent most of her time writing on her jeans in the back of the class, she barely spoke, but on this day she asked, "Are you okay?" He told her to mind her own business and called her a freak. After class, Prue confronted them in the hall, shoving him against the wall, and chewed him out for calling Piper a Freak.. After School, Phoebe attacked him with a bat, yelling at him for calling Piper a freak. Even then, they were Sisters, the Power of Three; even without their powers. Currently John is currently fighting along side the Charmed Ones and is engaged to Prue Halliwell. The couple are also expecting their first child. He currently works for the California Bureau of Investigation. He works for a Special Taskforce that investigates Ritualistic Murders. His Secondary Duties involve Investigating Hate Crimes against Pagans, Heathens, Wiccans and other Non Conformist Religions. He also goes to different California Law Enforcement Agencies and teaching them about Pagan, Occult, and Non Conformist Religions. His partner is Henry Mitchell. He and Henry also work with at risk you to prevent them from continuing to make criminal decisions in their behaviors. Category:Characters